


Blessed

by Moonrose91



Series: North Star [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa finds that children are a blessing and if she can never be blessed so, she is content to bask in the light of another's blessing.</p><p>Especially when she's Nini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> I skipped a few years.

Lisa eyed the Winged Horse, gray (she could never keep the actual breed names straight) with some trepidation and her father smiled at her. “Don’t glare at him. You’ll make him nervous,” he stated.

“He makes _me_ nervous. Isn’t that enough? Besides, I should make him nervous. If he’s not kept locked up tight on the full moon, I could tear him limb from limb,” she retorted and her father gave her a stern look.

“That’s why we’re doing this. To prevent mistakes like that. Our wolves our conscious now, so close to the full moon. We need to get you to accept that he’s not going to kick you in the head,” he corrected.

“But he will. He doesn’t like me. At all. I think he despises me, actually. I can see it in his eyes,” she responded and he sighed, giving her a long suffering look. She just stared back, meeting him head on for all of two seconds before immediately backing down. He was older and while she did not fear him, she could never meet his eyes for long.

She shifted nervously under his gaze and glanced up before she looked away again. “Lisa, you will come to accept that he’s not going to hurt you. Just come over here and brush him,” he ordered and Lisa almost dug her heels in, but the stallion was prancing nervously in place and she obeyed.

Lisa didn’t want to push his possibly already near snapping point. She picked up a brush and began to run it over his side while Father held him. “How are they doing?” she asked.

“Very well. He has a four year old stallion that is coming off a twelve race streak with a mare of equal standing. The stallion will have a month off for light training before returning to the races, though he’s retiring the mare. He hopes to have a foal out of her by the next season. He has a few others he’s retiring while they are still good, and a few that are going to be sold to other breeders,” her father explained and she looked over the wings to stare at him.

“How do you know this?” she asked.

“It used to be my job, remember? I was charged with making sure that the winged horses were properly cared for, that the Disillusionment spells were in effect. Before that I worked in the racing industry, one of the many who went around making sure people followed the rules,” he responded.

“You didn’t work there long did you?”

“No I did not. I wasn’t cut out for it,” he answered and Lisa snorted a bit when someone approached. She turned to stare at who was coming and perked up immediately when she saw it was Emmanuelle, who was carrying the three year old Pyxis. “See Pie? There’s Nini,” the potioneer stated and the three year old giggled.

“Nini!” she cheered, leaning forward, and Lisa carefully put the brush away before reaching out, easily lifting the child from her mother’s arms and into Lisa’s.

Emmanuelle laughed and leaned over, kissing the happy girl’s cheek, while her father chuckled behind them. “She just loves her Nini, don’t you Pie?” Emmanuelle stated and Lisa grinned as she held the girl easily in her arms, the wolf in her mind letting out a protective sound as Pyxis’s scent filled her nose.

“I wuff Nini!” Pyxis stated and Lisa kissed her cheek.

“I wuff you too Pie,” Lisa answered and Emmanuelle grinned, playing with her daughter’s hands a bit before she looked over at the stallion. “Did I interrupt Thaddeus? And which one is this?” she asked, and Thaddeus smiled.

“Not entirely. Lisa doesn’t like him, so I decided to try and get them to bond. And this is Potioneer, the two year old. His maiden is next week,” he answered and Emmanuelle smiled.

“Potioneer? My, my, I wonder if one is called Guiding Star?” she questioned.

“That would be the two year old filly,” Thaddeus answered and motioned to the groom that was in charge of the stallion, who walked over from where he was to collect the four year old.

“Thank you,” Thaddeus stated and the groom nodded before leading the winged horse off and Lisa bounced Pyxis lightly. “Guiding Star and Potioneer. High hopes then?” she answered.

“I think Guiding Star is a distance flyer. Fast she is, but she likes to slowly creep up and come out of nowhere in races as opposed to blasting to the front. Of course, she usually flies against those she has grown up with, so she might just be trying to cause them to stutter in the air,” he answered and Emmanuelle smiled.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get a handle on this. I guess that’s why I make my potions, isn’t that right Pie?” Emmanuelle greeted.

“Wight!” she giggled out and Emmanuelle rubbed noses with her three year old.

Lisa grinned and Emmanuelle looked up. “Lisa, could you do me a favor, if Thaddeus agrees, would you watch her for me for the afternoon? She’s running me ragged and I need to work on a few potions,” she explained.

“Lisa is excused till dusk patrol,” Thaddeus explained.

“I would love to Mrs. Prince,” Lisa answered.

“Thank you. Pie, will you behave for Nini?” Emmanuelle questioned.

“Yep!”

“Good girl. I love you sweetie,” she stated and gave the girl a quick kiss as the child said, “I wuff you too Mommy.”

Emmanuelle stepped back and walked off. Thaddeus watched after her, eyes making sure she made it back to the manor before he smiled at Lisa. “You’ll call if you need help?” he questioned.

“Yes Father,” she responded.

He nodded and left her.

Lisa smiled and gently settled the girl on her hip. It felt so wonderful to have a little one there, and she nuzzled the girl’s cheek before she pressed a kiss there. “Let’s go play,” she stated, immediately heading over to the garden she kept up on her off days at one of the cottages.

And for the next few hours, Lisa pretended that Pyxis was hers.

Because for the next few hours, it was her blessing, not another’s.

And it repaired her heart while it broke it simltaniously.

Forever and a day, and even longer, would Lisa hate Fenrir Greyback for all that he had taken from her.


End file.
